Percy Jackson meets Pirates of the Caribbean
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: Percy's used to weird, being the son of Poseidon and all. But time travel is a whole new adventure, with drunken Pirates, a lost treasure and an over protective father,  you can bet your ass Percy's in for one wild ride. Slash Jack/Percy
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover.

Percy Jackson and the tip to the Caribbean.

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, travels back in time when a mishap during a trip to a pirate themed restaurant goes wrong, suddenly he's aboard the black pearl where he meets a strange drunken pirate named Jack, luckily Percy's used to strange.

"PERCY!" My mothers voice shouts from downstairs. "5 minutes till we leave!"

Grabbing my coat I head down stairs, it's Paul's birthday so we're going out for a meal as a family, its weird for years it was just me and my mother miserable with smelly Gabe, then I found out I'm a demi-god son of Poseidon god of the sea.

It been adventure after adventure since then.

Once I get down stairs I see my mother dressed up looking beautiful, I can see why dad fell for her.

"honey, Paul's just starting up the car." she tells me as we walk out the door.

Paul's a great guy he makes my mother happy and that's good enough for me.

A.U.(I didn't start out this story to well but it will get better.)

…...

Could they have picked a more tacky restaurant?

When we walk in a guy dressed as a very fake looking Pirate is waiting with menus.

"Welcome to the rockabye boat, we arrrrre happy to serve you." his voice was monotone like he'd said it so often that it had died out.

The place was filled with families.

The evening was pretty boring watching your mother and stepfather made goo goo eyes at each other is totally gross!

This place is an insult to the sea, gods where's a monster when you need one, I take a 3 headed dog over this any day.

After 45 minute of pain I get up and leave for the toilet, they don't even notice I gone typical.

They toilet is coverd in star fish and old fashion pirate steering wheels.

I can hear the sound of the sea, its not a recording, being the son of Poseidon I can tell, I can smell the salt too.

Looking around I see that the bathroom empty, I strain my ears listening for where the sounds coming from.

And that's when I notice it, a picture hung on the wall it shows a ship with black sale I can just about make out a small figure at the helm.

Being the stupid teenager I am, I touch it.

My vision turns blue, and my stomach feels like it dissolving from the inside.

Then every thing goes black.

…...

"The Kids opening his eyes captain." a far away voice come from some where beside me.

I know I'm on a ship.

When I open my eyes I see a dirty dressed man standing over me.

"you alright lad?" his voice is act accented slightly English slang.

Before I can answer another man staggers over, a strong sent of rum fills my nostrils, years of living with smelly Gabe you just know this stuff.

"good job, Gibs"

He looks down at me with a slight frown on his face.

He holds out a hand to help me up, I take it and shakily get up without a word I walk over to the side of the ship and look out over the ocean.

I need answers and the only way I'm getting them is if I can try and get a hold of my dad.

Ignoring the shouts I jump up on the side of the boat and dive in to the sea.

As soon as my body hit's the water, I fell that amazing felling I only get when I'm in the water.

Like I could do anything, but there no time for that.

Thinking as loudly as I can I scream in my mind for my farther.

'Dad!….DAD!…..POSEIDON!' I can feel the water move around me gently, then strong arms curial around me and start pulling me to the service.

I struggle but the grip is to tight for me to pull out.

"are you crazy boy?" it's the drunk guy from the ship, looking wet and unhappy.

I don't bovver to answer, a rope is thrown over to the drunk guy and he grabs me pretty hard, as we're pulled up on to the ship.

"by Davy Jones locker, the boys dry." what was his name again, Gibs or something like that.

The drunk guy still has a hold of me, he looks me up and down then does it again straggly a little, god how much has this guy had to drink!

"now that's impressive." he ponders. "you got a name boy?"

Well I'm stuck here till I can work out where I am and how I got from a restaurant with my family to here. why does this stuff always happen to me?

"Percy Jackson." I tell him.

He grasps, "really!" then he turns to Gibs. "do we know a Percy Jackson?" Gibs shrugs

I let out a laugh, are these people for real.

"so Percy Jackson, mind telling me how you ended up on the black purl?"

I'd like to know that myself.

"I don't know sir." always good to be polite.

"captain." he tells me.

"I say we throw him over board, dirty little stowaway." one of the crew shouts.

The boat rocks roughly knock a lot of the crew over, perks of being a son of the sea, I'm always steady on a boat no falling on my face.

The water starts to ripple and rise, my dad is soooooo cool!

When the water forms my dad in his godly form, most of the grew are cowering in fear, the captain stares open mouthed.

"hey dad!" I shout up to him.

My fathers form ripples again and he down sizes till he the size of a human and standing on the deck.

"I sensed one of my sons aboard this ship." he tells me.

"Percy what are you doing here in this time?"

I smile sheepishly, guess I went back in time, well that new.

"no idea, I was having dinner with mom and Paul then things are kind of fussy after that."

He walks over to me putting his hand on my shoulder, I see the crew shrink away from him.

He stares at the captain then frowns.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." my fathers voice booms making every one on the ship jump.

The captain looks around him swaying slightly.

"never heard of him."

This guys unbelievable.

My father walks close to him the captain leans away eyes wide.

"as one of the captains of my sea, you should show respect to my son, if you had thrown him over board I would have sunk your ship and crew to the bottom of the ocean and damned your souls for eternity."

The captain nodded, then moved away from my father over to me throwing an arm around my middle pulling me close to him.

My fathers glare got worst if possible.

"we'll be best of mates by sundown."

My father walks over to us pulling me away from the captain with another glare to keep him in his place.

"Percy, Apollo for saw you coming to this time, you are needed here, you where lead here for a reason, as much as I hate leaving you here I must."

I nod, I kind of guessed, looks like I'll be sticking around the black purl.

My father turns back to the captain.

"I'm leaving my son in your care, he is to be returned to his time in perfect health, do I make myself clear, captain sparrow."

The sea rocks the boat again knocking even the captain down.

"good bye Percy, stay safe."

My father disappears with in to splash water.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. _**hello fanfiction friends yes I am indeed back and due to high demand I've written chapter to the percy jacken fic**_

_**please enjoy**_

P.S. im using a weird verson of word and for some reason it doesnt have spell check so you may notice some wrong spelling but hopefully in a few days when my virgin internet is installed i'll be able to update it.

"Everyone else saw that?" Jacks deep english accent asks shakily then takes a swig of rum.

Seeing Gibbs nod seems to make the sea Captian a little more at ease, he turns to me takes a deep breath then sighs heavily.

"So you be joining our crew then lad?"

In all things considered I dont have much choice.

"Yes Captian" I say with a bit of spirit, I have no idea how long I'm going to be here its probably best I show some respect its not like im worried all of these men are to scared to even stand near me because of my dad, but I'm here for a reason most probably a dangerous one I'm gonna need all the help i can get.

Jack nods then gestures towards a step of doors behind him as i walk forward all the crew apart from the Captain and Gibbs move as far back as they can, maybe making friends will be harder than i thought.

As i step though the doors i realise I'm in the captains cabin, as soon as the doors are closed he lets out a deep breath and looks at me sharply.

"By Davy Jones Locker, Why me?" he asks I'm not really sure if hes talking to me or himself.

"Poseidon's Son?" Again I'm not sure if hes talking to me even though his gaze hasn't left me.

"mmmm..." I mumble.

He snaps out of his own thought and straightens his back.

"So why am I blessed to have you abored my ship?" he asks drunkenly with a bit of a sarcasticly.

"Look I'm not to happy about being here anymore than your happy about me being here, I mean have you ever woken up in a random place with a bunch of angry looking pirates around you?" I babble a little angrily, I'm not used to being this nervous they're just something about this guy that makes my skin twitch.

He smirks at me.

"Thats how I always wake up lad." When he laughs his face lights up abit which for some unknown reason makes me blush.

Just before I can snap back at him that hes a idiot the cabin door crashes open.

"Captain we've found it, Sir"

Jacks face goes from care free to deathly serious in 2seconds flat. He runs out the room without a second glance at me.

I follow more out of curiosity than anything else. All the pirates are staring at an Island i hadn't noticed before which is odd since I always know my location and the closed shore line.

"What's that?" I ask, They all turn towards me with sacred looks.

Gibbs is the first one to speak.

"You aint heard the legend of your own father island?" He ask in disbelief.

Poseidon has an Island?

"he doesn't tell me everything ok?!" I say pouting a little bit.

Gibbs nods like he completely understands.

"Aye boy the Gods have many secrets, This island be one of them, pirates have been searching for centuries for the islands riches but none have ever come as close as Captain Jack Sparrow."

He tells me with a dramatic flair.

"So me being here could have something to do with this, why didn't you tell me straight away?" I ask sighing.

"slipped me mind." Jack replies with the most innocent face.

How Is This Drunken Idiot A Captain Of A Ship?

...

A.N. I was a lot more serious in this chapter but dont worry i haven't completely lost my rumour there should be alot more twisted and a lot more jokes in my next chapter. They'res plenty more to come, I'll update soon my lovely followers, and my next chapter will have alot more SLASH for those who are wondering when Jack and Percy get it on!

please review

BYE FOR NOW

XXX


End file.
